heatter_quigleyfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucky Numbers
Lucky Numbers was an unsold game show pilot. Game Format Two contestants compete in a game that is far more different than High Rollers. They faced a game board of six different numbers (4, 5, 6, 8, 9, 10). Main Game Host Trebek read a question to both players and the first player to buzz-in with a correct answer earned control of the dice. But an incorrect answer gave control of the dice to his/her opponent. Five of the six lucky numbers had prizes attached to each one. The player in control rolled the dice in an attempt to light up one of those numbers and win the prize connected to it. If the contestant in control rolled a number in which the connected prize was already claimed by the opponent, he/she stole that prize from his/her opponent. After each roll, Alex read another question. The 7/Danger Zone The only bad roll in the game was always a seven. If at anytime that was rolled, the game went into the "Danger Zone". At which the winner of the question always had the option to either roll the dice himself/herself or pass the dice to his/her opponent. The strategy of playing or passing is very important, because if at anytime a seven was rolled again, the player who rolled that lost the game. Wild Numbers 2, 3, 11, and 12 were not bad numbers although they were not shown on the board. They were referred to as "Wild Numbers". Each time a player rolled one of those numbers, he/she won $100 in cash and a free roll. Win Number While five of the numbers had prizes, the one remaining number was dubbed the "Win Number". So called, because the player who rolled that number automatically won the game. ---- The winner of each game won $250 and got to keep all the prizes credited to him/her and the first player to win two out of three games won the match, and goes on to play the bonus game for $10,000. Bonus Game In the bonus game, the winning contestant attempted to win $10,000 by lighting up all six numbers by rolling the dice. Each lit number was worth $500, but each time the number rolled was already lit, it added an additional $100 to the kitty. 2, 3, 11 and 12 were still WILD; he/she can use it to light up any number and again pick up $500 unless it was the last number unlit (that number must be rolled on a natural basis) making the wild numbers worth $100 again. Sevens were still bad, and will send the bonus into the Danger Zone, causing the contestant to receive the option to stop or play after each roll. Stopping the game kept the cash, but going on & rolling another seven lost the money. If the winning payer can light up all six numbers, he/she won $10,000 in cash. Video Lucky Numbers - Pilot 1 - Jeryll Vicki (1985) Lucky Numbers - Pilot 2 - Michael Vicki (1985) Category:Unsold Game Show Pilot